Visión
by Sarytita
Summary: C16 se enfrenta a la destrucción de la Tierra junto a Celula en una visión donde recibirá las claves para cambiar los acontecimientos que están destinados a suceder. Relato para el concurso de la pagina de fb 'Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball'. Aquí mi humilde participación.


Ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo los uso como diversión.

* * *

**Visión**

* * *

Cuando mi cabeza deja de rodar por el desierto la cortina de polvo me impide ver el lugar donde he aterrizado. No siento dolor, soy un androide y he sido creado para no sentir ningún tipo de dolor, ni físico, ni psicológico, pero aunque mi cuerpo de metal no sienta los golpes hay algo en mi interior que me hace amar la naturaleza. ¿Como puede ser? No tengo ni alma, ni corazón. Pero aun así siento en cada parte de chatarra un amor puro hacía todo lo que me rodea.

Intento moverme olvidando por un segundo que mi cuerpo se ha desvanecido y me frustra la idea de no poder volver para ayudar a ese grupo de guerreros, luchan por lo mismo que yo lucharía si pudiera, salvar el planeta.

Abro los ojos lentamente cuando el polvo comienza a desvanecerse y me doy cuenta de lo lejos que Cell me ha enviado, noto sus energías, pero no puedo verlos. Escucho algo chispear e imagino que serán los cables que me dan vida, tanto empeño que puso esa mujer de cabello azul en repararme para terminar así de nuevo.

No he vivido mucho como para que alguien lamente mi perdida, asumo lo que soy y para que fui creado, matar era mi objetivo, pero ahora aquí en este mismo momento agradecería que cualquier persona sin importar quien desconectara mi funcionamiento. No soy útil para nadie en este momento, no hay necesidad de seguir funcionando, tarde o temprano el polvo, la arena o cualquier animal provocarán mi final, pero me gustaría poder llegar a él ya.

Paso unos minutos con mi mente en silencio sin pensar, sin imaginar tan solo escuchando lo que me rodea. El viento sopla suave, tan suave que para cualquier otro oído pasaría inadvertido, pero para el mío no. Lo siento soplar, su sonido me envuelve al igual que el siseo de la culebra que pasa junto a mí de forma tímida, al menos tendré una muerte rodeada de naturaleza, aunque sea por la fauna y vegetación seca de este desierto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve con los ojos cerrados, esperando que algún animal jugara con mis cables hasta darme final, escuchando revolotear a los cuervos y soplar al viento. Disfruté de eso sabiendo que jamás volvería a sentirlo, lamentando que el tiempo haya sido tan corto.

Los recuerdos que había almacenado no eran demasiado agradables. Había sido un bicho raro desde el momento de mi creación, demasiado humano para el mundo de los androides, demasiado androide para el mundo de los humanos. El doctor Gero me creo para aniquilar a una persona en concreto, para ser un arma de destrucción, la piedad no tendría que haber tenido cabida en mi interior metálico. Bien, jamás olvide mi objetivo de matar a Son Goku pero digamos que paso a un segundo plano cuando Cell apareció en escena, tanto la humanidad como el planeta necesitaban de ese guerrero para tener una oportunidad, yo podía esperar un poco más para lograr mi venganza.

Analizo ese último pensamiento. ¿Mi venganza? No, esa no era mi venganza si no la de mi creador, pero por algún motivo que aun desconozco y aun sabiendo que podría haber olvidado ese detalle, cada rincón de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, si pudiese tener una, deseaban su muerte con fuerza. Pero ahora ya no es tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora aquí tirado en medio de la nada y bajo el cálido sol solo puedo pensar en que llegue mi final.

Me canso de mirar hacia el cielo y cierro mis ojos, me encantaría poder dormir, sería una opción bastante fácil. Dormir hasta el final, dormir hasta que mi vida ya no existiera. Lo intento, una, dos, tres veces, todas sin éxito. Soy un Androide, los robots no dormimos, tan solo nos desconectan hasta que volvemos a ser útiles.

Desesperación, es lo único que pasa por mi mente, desesperación, voy a volverme loco, a gritar por la frustración cuando algo sucede. Una ventisca me rodea obligándome a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abro nada parecía tener sentido.

No reconozco el lugar que estoy viendo pero lejos queda el desierto de arena donde tan solo hacía unos segundos me encontraba. Este lugar está en muy mal estado, el suelo que parece ser de baldosa blanca está completamente destrozado, no hay ni un solo trozo que no esté echo a añicos. Los árboles que seguramente antes decoraban la estancia se encuentran destruidos, algunos arrancados de raíz, otros calcinados e incluso algunos aun arden. Pero lo que más me sorprende no es nada de eso, ni tampoco el penoso estado de lo que parece ser un templo que hay delante de mí. Lo que más me sorprende es sentir mi cuerpo, pestañeo varias veces algo incrédulo. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Qué está pasando? Me levanto despacio y al hacerlo me tambaleo varias veces, doy unos pasos y compruebo que todo funciona de forma correcta. Los brazos y las piernas me responden como si acabara de salir de la cadena de montaje, camino inseguro e inspecciono el lugar, es lamentable. Sigo sin saber dónde me encuentro pero estoy convencido de que algo grave ha sucedido para dejarlo de esa forma.

Contemplo el cielo algo embobado, cielo solo eso me rodea. ¿Una plataforma que flotaba en medio de la nada? Bien aunque parezca una cosa de locos el estar en medio de no saber dónde no me preocupa, me preocupa mucho más el cielo oscuro que me rodea. Me acerco al borde de la explanada y lo que mis ojos ven me aterroriza, desde ese punto puedo ver casi todo el planeta en su extensión y verlo así no me agrada.

Ciudades reducidas a escombros, bosques arrasados por el fuego y desiertos inundados por el mar. Volcanes que rugen con furia y escupen ríos de lava que se funden con océanos, arrasando todo lo que se encuentran a sus pasos. Puedo ver aves volar sin rumbo, sin poder descansar en ninguna rama, en ninguna piedra. No hay montañas, no hay mamíferos, no hay gente, no hay vida.

Siento una punzada en mi interior y no puedo evitar sentirme mal, destrozado al ver que toda la naturaleza del lugar ha desaparecido. Todo estaba bañado en destrucción y eso solo podía tener una firma.

Escucho unos pasos en mi espalda y no me hace falta darme vuelta para saber de quién se trata, tampoco me es necesario analizar su ki, pues el sonido de esos pasos jamás podría olvidarlos.

— ¿No te gusta lo que ves? — Su voz retumba en mis oídos y capto su burla enseguida.

Tardo unos segundos en contestar, los mismos segundos que el tarda en posicionarse junto a mí, al borde del abismo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunto yo obviando sus palabras.

El sonido de una sonrisa socarrona sale de su boca antes de responderme. — Bienvenido al templo de Kamisama, como veras he hecho unas pequeñas reformas, los colores vivos no me agradan, encuentro que el color de la muerte pega mas conmigo. —

Giro mi cara algo sorprendido y puedo ver que sus manos están manchadas de sangre, seguramente del propio dios. Sinceramente poco me importa lo que le haya pasado a ese ser, pero el hecho de que Celula esté aquí sin un solo rasguño me da respuesta a lo que mi mente se preguntaba. Los guerreros perdieron y junto a ellos, las plantas y animales de aquel bello planeta.

El sonido de una explosión vuelve a captar mi atención y giro mi mirada hacia el abismo para ver como una grieta gigantesca empieza a abrirse sobre la tierra. Ya está, ese era el final, todo había acabado a favor del monstruo.

— ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo lograste acabar con todos ellos sin sufrir ni un solo rasguño? — Pienso que la pregunta es innecesaria pues no me va a ser útil, no voy a poder cambiar los acontecimientos pero la curiosidad se apodera de mí.

—Tienes el mismo problema que ellos Dieciséis, me subestimas. Mi poder esta más allá de lo que ves, soy el vencedor y seré el gobernador del universo cuando acabe con todas las razas. —

Su respuesta no me sorprende para nada, el egocentrismo de Celula ha sido algo que siempre ha dejado entre ver, tanto en sus luchas como en sus palabras. Es un ser confiado, sabe que ha sido creado a partir de las células de los seres más fuertes de este mundo y de otros más lejanos, ha sabido usar eso en su favor y tras absorber a Diecisiete y Dieciocho sabía que su cuerpo y su fuerza serían casi imposible de derrotar.

¿De que te va a servir ser el gobernador del universo cuando mates a todas las razas existentes? ¿Elegirás una al azar y les regalaras la supervivencia para convertirles en esclavos? Has luchado para conseguir el cuerpo perfecto, para ser el más fuerte, el glorioso Celula, pero te has olvidado de algo. — Consigo captar su atención y siento sus monstruosos ojos sobre mí, sonrió y cierro los ojos por un momento para no ver como la Tierra se va abriendo poco a poco. — No te va a servir de nada ser el más fuerte, al principio disfrutaras del terror que causaras en la gente, te gustara liquidar y torturar a todas las razas, pero te cansaras. Has matado a los únicos que podían darte una lucha de verdad, jamás podrás volver a luchar con alguien que te aguante más de un golpe. —

El silencio se apodera del lugar unos segundos pero enseguida las carcajadas empiezan a escucharse, son agudas, confiadas, orgullosas y logran sacarme de mis casillas. Da igual lo que haga, da igual lo que diga, el jamás perderá la confianza en sí mismo, se adora y no le importa lo que nadie diga.

Siento como se aleja de mí y sus pasos comienzan a sonar dándome a entender que está caminando en círculos detrás de mí. Miro por encima del hombro y logro ver su cola meciéndose de lado a lado, tiene los brazos tras la nuca y una sonrisa en la cara, siento repulsión hacía el.

—Ignorare tus palabras, dentro de unos minutos estarás muerto y como un último regalo voy a decirte que he disfrutado como nunca matando a esos guerreros a los que pareces tener tanto cariño. Los he matado lentamente, debilitándoles primero, arrancándoles sus extremidades delante de sus seres queridos, torturándoles durante horas, haciendo que suplicaran por su vida, ha sido un espectáculo difícil de olvidar. —

Giro mi cuerpo para estar por primera vez cara a cara con él, continua sonriendo con sorna. — Ellos tenían una complicidad especial, luchaban todos por el mismo objetivo salvar este planeta. Todos estaban para todos, me es casi imposible creer que te haya sido tan fácil torturarlos y desmembrarlos uno a uno. —

Los pies de Celula comienzan a elevarse en el aire hasta quedar a unos dos metros sobre mí, tengo que levantar la mirada para poder contemplarlo.

Cuan equivocado estas chatarra, en ese grupo de guerreros nadie luchaba por salvar al planeta. Quizás sí que era uno de los motivos, pero todos tenían como primer lugar un motivo personal, además tan solo unos cuantos tenían posibilidades ante mí... —

Frunzo el ceño sin entender que quiere decirme, sus palabras suenan convincentes parece saber de lo que habla.

—Vegeta luchaba por orgullo, para convertirse en el héroe. Vivió años fantaseando con la muerte de Frezzer para que finalmente el final se lo diera el bastardo de su hijo. Luchaba por eso y para demostrar que su fuerza podía llegar a ser incluso más fuerte que el de Goku. Piccolo al igual que Goku luchaba por la diversión de una buena batalla, por la emoción de después de tanto tiempo volver a encontrar un rival digno de derrotar.

¿Y qué decir de Trunks? Ese mocoso quería vengar la destrucción de su línea temporal y demostrar a su arrogante padre que podía sentirse orgulloso. Todos ellos se olvidaron del principal motivo, la humanidad, todos se dejaron cegar por sus deseos personales. —

Analizo sus palabras y me sorprende ver que un ser como el haya llegado a captar todas esas emociones, todo cuadraba, todo parecía tener sentido y quizás era una realidad el hecho de que sus pasiones les hicieran olvidar lo mucho que se jugaban. Pero hay un guerrero que no ha nombrado, uno en el que yo tenía mucha confianza, Gohan.

— ¿Qué dices de Gohan? ¿El también luchaba por un motivo personal? —

—Ese crío fue quien lo echo todo a perder. Tengo que reconocer que su temperamento me sorprendió, era el único que pensaba que me iba a dar más problemas, pues era el único que luchaba por los demás, su objetivo era salvar a la humanidad. Era el único con un corazón puro, no disfrutaba con las batallas, podía leerse en su rostro que al contrario de Goku, luchaba por que no tenía más remedio, porque debía proteger al planeta. — Hizo una pausa para sonreír — Pero no supo aprovechar su potencial, estaba demasiado eclipsado por la figura de su padre. Cuando un guerrero se siente inseguro has de rematarle. —

Me quedo estático en el sitio, parece como si mies pies se hubiesen quedado pegados al suelo y en mi mente tan solo puedo repetir una y otra vez las palabras de Celula. "No supo aprovechar su potencial." Ahora lo comprendía, todos tenían inquietudes propias que les alejaban de la realidad, todos querían demostrar algo, sin embargo Gohan era un niño que poseía un gran valor, su pureza. Gohan no había sido entrenado para matar y esclavizar como Vegeta, ni se había criado entre destrucción y sin su padre como Trunks. El niño al contrario de su padre no disfrutaba del todo de las batallas, luchaba por que sabía que era lo correcto, seguramente en algún momento lo disfruto, no le cabía duda de que el niño habría disfrutado de más de un entrenamiento junto con su padre, pero esa batalla no. El más joven era el más consciente del peligro que corrían todos y centro toda su atención en el problema, mientras los demás luchaban con sus problemas.

Gohan era la esperanza del planeta y sus fuerzas se vieron agotadas cuando no se dio cuenta de que no lograba liberar su poder, se sintió derrotado y ya nada le importaba, no tenía confianza en él y eso fue lo que condeno al planeta. Varías imágenes se pasean por mi mente y la pena se apodera de mí, toda aquella naturaleza, aquella fauna tan bella se había reducido a cenizas y destrucción, todo por obra y gracia de un ser repugnante, engreído y despreciable.

Siento ganas de gritar cuando el cielo empieza a llenarse de humo por los distintos volcanes activos, desgarro mi garganta con el sonido apesumbrado de mi voz. Grito fuerte, apretó los puños y mi alrededor comienza a rasgarse aún mas. Quiero lanzarme hacía a él, luchar, intentar algo casi imposible, pero cuando mis pies intentan moverse no los siento.

Vuelvo a mirar a mí alrededor y me vuelvo a encontrar rodeado de la calurosa tierra del desierto, parpadeo varias veces y reviso mí alrededor en busca de alguna pista. Vuelvo a estar en el punto inicial, no tengo mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme y vuelvo a ser un trozo de chatarra inservible. ¿Qué había sido eso? Un sueño quizás, pero los Androides no dormimos. ¿Acaso Kamisama me había regalado un tipo de premonición? ¿Sería eso lo que pasaría se Celula ganaba?

Analizo cada parte de lo recién vivido y puedo sentir lo real que ha sido, la tierra estaba destrozándose por segundos, todo estaba bañado con el color de la destrucción y la muerte. Aun no se realmente lo que ha sido eso, delirio, sueño o premonición, pero hay algo de todo aquello que me parece muy, pero que muy real. Rememorando las palabras de Cell descubro cuan equivocado estaba yo y cuánta razón tenía el, pocos de los guerreros que estaban luchando a unos metros de mi tenían el corazón cien por cien puro. Todos habían cometido actos horribles, unos más que otros y los que podían llegar a tener el corazón a salvo disfrutaban tanto de una buena batalla que se olvidaban de lo mucho que se jugaban.

Gohan era diferente, era un buen chico, lo sabía por qué había estado observándole, era la esperanza y según esas palabras no logro brillar. Necesito hablar con él pero no tengo forma de moverme, odio sentirme tan inútil, desde mi primera conexión hasta ahora jamás me había sentido tan imprescindible, no tener cuerpo me limitaba a un extremo desesperante.

No había fijado mis ojos en ningún momento en los humanos que estaban a pocos centímetros de mí, ese grandullón que se las hacía de valiente pero realmente era el más asustado de todos ellos podría serme de mucha ayuda.

Escucho como quiere escapar del lugar con la excusa de un dolor de estómago y me doy prisa en articular palabra.

—No, esperad. — Digo mientras me dan la espalda.

— ¿Quién ha dicho eso? — El sujeto corta su paso más asustado aún y se gira hacía sus acompañantes preguntando quien era el dueño de esas palabras.

—No os vayáis, os necesito. — Todos gritan al mismo tiempo pero logro no perder la paciencia, comprendo su sorpresa una cabeza les está hablando. — Tenéis que ayudarme, debéis colocarme cerca de esos siete monstruos. —

— ¡Es increíble la cabeza habla! — exclama uno mientras todos abren los ojos sorprendidos.

La vida de millones de personas dependen de ello. —

— ¿Pero está loco? ¿Cómo vamos a acercarnos a esos bichos asquerosos? —

El miedo que siente el más grande me causa risa y decido pillarle por ahí- —Vaya creía que había un campeón entre vosotros, quizás haya oído mal no hay ningún campeón aquí. —

—Satan es el campeón del mundo de artes marciales, lo conozco bien y no se dejara intimidar por una chatarra inútil como tú— Defiende un hombrecillo con gafas.

— ¿Puedo opinar? Esos pequeños monstruos parecen fuertes pero seguro que yo lo soy muchísimo más que ellos, lo que pasa es que no estoy en condiciones de luchar. —

—Gran campeón…. Cobarde. —

Su cara se contrae pero las opiniones de sus acompañantes me hacen pensar que me dejara ahí e huirá, pero su orgullo parece ser que está demasiado herido como para darme la razón, se acerca a mí, me coge entre sus manos con intención de cumplir mi petición.

— ¿Seguro que quieres que te lleve con ellos? —

—Si gracias. —

Con miedo y bastante torpeza comienza a correr en dirección de la batalla y tengo que pedirle que se acerque un poco más para lanzarme, tan solo tarda en hacerlo unos segundos pero a mí se me pasan eternos.

— ¿Estás preparado? Bien, voy a lanzarte. —

Su movimiento es rápido y en unos segundos estoy frente a Son Gohan, esta tan sorprendido como Celula.

¡C16! ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta entre sorprendido y asustado.

—Son Gohan, es necesario luchar cuando es por una buena causa, todos cuentan contigo no debes decepcionarles. Deja que toda tu cólera estalle, hazme caso te mostrara el camino hacia la victoria, déjate llevar. —

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y siento que su mirada me penetra, Celula se acerca por detrás y sonríe con esa burla tan suya.

—Buen consejo Dieciséis pero déjame decirte algo, es inútil. Conozco el modo de enfadar a nuestro joven amigo. —

Y en ese justo momento se lo que tiene en mente, va a llegar mi fin. Lo va a hacer para que Gohan sufra, para que su poder estalle y poder disfrutar de una batalla más interesante, pero no siento miedo es algo necesario y estoy deseando que el pequeño sepa exprimir al máximo su potencial.

—Prométeme que protegerás a la naturaleza y los animales, jamás os olvidare. Son Gohan, confío en ti. —

Son mis últimas palabras en este mundo, el pie de Celula destruye la última parte que queda de mí y mi último pensamiento va para el niño que esta frente a mí. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que sea el vencedor y si gracias a mi muerte lo logra, habrá merecido morir.

No sé qué pasara, no sé si mis palabras lograran surgir efecto en el interior de Gohan, si ganara o si finalmente la Tierra terminara reducida a cenizas, pero sé que lo que Celula me dijo en el templo me hizo pensar y me dio a entender que aquel pequeño necesitaba un empujón.

Cuando el negro se apodera de mis pupilas agradezco que el final haya llegado, lamento no haber logrado descubrir que o quien me ha hecho vivir esa experiencia con Cell de la destrucción de la tierra, pero antes de morir quiero pensar que el mismo Kamisama me ha dado la oportunidad de cambiar el transcurso de la historia.


End file.
